My Boss is a Sadist
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: One should never fall in love with one's boss slash high school bully slash egotistical, territorial rich businessman. But since when does things go the way Hinata wants them to? 'He raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" "My r-resignation letter." 'He took the piece of paper and nonchalantly slid it through his shredder. The love sick bastard.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

This new fanfic I just made is romance and humor but there's not that much humor in the first chapter because it's pretty much an introduction to the story :Y the second chapter will be better as soon as I write it lol Okay, before you read this chapter I just want to know what pairings you guys would like to happen. You can leave it in a review or PM me or leave a tumblr message (misfitastic) and tell me who do you want be shipped together. You can also tell me people in Naruto who haven't been mentioned yet because they'll show up later on.

Review, favorite and follow please. Those who do shall be fed sasuhina messed up cuteness. Enjoy the first chapter!

When he learned his secretary had arranged a job interview for someone, he thought nothing of it.

Oh, but when he saw the bluenette walk into his office, still as beautiful as the last he laid his eyes on her, his heart began to race like it had in his high school times.

She greeted him a quiet and non-stuttered 'Hello' to which he did not reply to.

The fool.

He gestured for her to sit down as she handed him her resumé. She began to tell him reasons on why she would be perfect for the Uchiha Corporation.

He couldn't care less. She would be hired no matter what the hell her credentials were.

That smile of hers had his heart melt into molten lava.

The millionaire twenty three year old dug his face into her resumé attempting to hide his forming blush.

Oh my.

Why would she want to work under him?

He was 599% sure he had traumatized the poor girl.

You see in high school, the love sick bastard had bullied her to a very extreme extent when the inaccurate thought that she had feelings for his dimwitted best friend slash rival had crossed his mind.

He wasn't the jealous type.

He was the extremely jealous type.

He put gum in her hair, spread false rumors around (to ensure her relationship status went from 'single' to 'still single'), flicked her forehead, mocked all the qualities in her that he secretly enjoyed etcetera, etcetera.

You get the point.

She should hate the bastard.

The last time he spoke to her was on prom night when he told her, and yes, they both remember the exact words he had idiotically spoken.

'Of course, Hinata can't get a prom date. No one is as stupid as to have feelings for such a pathetic weakling like her. Who would want that piece of trash?'

Him.

He would love to have her for himself. He only said that because Hinata had danced with Kiba. It's a wonder on how they hadn't noticed him glaring at them from across the ballroom.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Sasuke was territorial.

She had run out crying and Sasuke had never felt so shitty in his life.

Eh, he kind of deserved it.

After prom night, he decided that he would never interact with her ever again.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He was just a sadist looking for his masochist.

An extremely hot, popular, rich sadist nonetheless.

Such a shame, really.

After he forbid himself from talking to her, (stealing a few lustful glances here and there) (okay, a LOT of lustful glances here and there), they graduated from Konoha High.

He heard from Naruto that she decided to attend a college elsewhere. And at the very moment, when he realized he would probably never see her again, his heart turned to stone.

Well, it was already stone before but you get the point. He was a talking, walking block of ice.

Oh, but now she was standing right in front of her and he was not to let go of this very chance again.

He quickly scanned her portfolio status.

And by 'portfolio status', I mean her marital status.

Single, read the fine print.

Sasuke closed the manila folder and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I graduated at a r-r-really advanced college that helped me-"

"Shut up."

She did.

"You're hired."

Well, that was one short interview. Two minutes and seventeen seconds to be exact.

Hinata's eyes widened and her lips curved upwards.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

She quickly stood up and without thinking took his much larger hand and shook it with both hands, "Thanks Sasuke! Thank you so much Sas-"

She noticed his widened eyes and let go of his hands much to his dismay, "Sorry, Mr. Uchiha."

He coughed and loosed his black tie almost as if it was suffocating him. He stood up, with his hands in his expensive slacks' pockets.

"I'll show you to your workstation, Ms. Hyuga," he opened the door for her and then led her to Sakura's cubicle.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, why did he bring her to Sakura? To show off his high school girlfriend that she envied?

"Get out."

Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused, "What?"

"Get. Out."

Sakura blinked, "I don't comprehend."

"Take your belongings and move to the open cubicle by the farthest left wall. This will be Hinata's work station from now on."

Sakura glared at Hinata as Sasuke glared at her, "Why can't she go over there?"

"Because I said so," he harshly snapped back.

Because 'over there' is in Naruto's territory, he'd rather stab himself with a pen while he's lit on fire than let Hinata be around her supposed high school crush.

And besides, this cubicle coincidentally was right in front of his office window.

But that was a complete coincidence.

(Not a coincidence.)

"Sasuke, I don't mind, really. I'm okay wherever you want to place me."

He wants to place her into her bed and explore her body piece by piece as she screams out his name in the middle of the night.

But that's just theoretically of course.

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, "See? She doesn't want this cubicle as much as I do!"

"By the time I come back, I better not find you here. Come," he lead a puzzled Hinata elsewhere.

"That's the break room. That's the copy center, emergency exits, restrooms and vending machines are down that hall, there's the supply closet and that's all you really need to know since you're only going to be working on this floor. Understood?" he asked her as he navigated through the top floor of the Uchiha Corporation.

She nodded while looking around until she stopped, "Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, but what's on the other side of the office? You didn't show m-me around there.."

Sasuke inwardly gulped, "Don't worry about it. You are to never go by there."

Hinata cutely tilted her head to the right, "Why?"

"Oh my cheezus, is that Hinata?!"

That's why.

A big, anime Sakura-styled vein popped up on his forehead as his current worst enemy ran towards them.

Fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck!

Hinata turned around to see Naruto running towards her with open arms, "Hinata! I haven't seen you in years!"

He stopped running and put his arms around her; pushing her into his chest. He harshly squeezed her until her face turned into the color of tomatoes, which was Sasuke's favorite food.

Sasuke stood less than a foot away, seeing her 'blush' and began debating on whether he should kill him, kill him, not kill him or kill him.

Choice C it is, unfortunately.

Sasuke pried his Hinata away from a slobbering Naruto, "No public displays of affection in the work area."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "Ohh, I get it. No PDA unless it's between you and h-"

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and moved his mouth closer to his ear so Hinata wouldn't hear his semi-serious threat, "Speak and I'll slit your throat."

He let go of Naruto's mouth and sighed, "Hinata, I'm sure you're familiar with Naruto."

"Hinata, what are you doing here? Did Sasuke finally profess his love-"

The infamous Uchiha CEO blushed, "Damn it, Naruto! Go back to your office. I still need that sales status report by the end of today."

Naruto laughed as if he knew Sasuke's most discreet secret, "I'll talk to you later Hinata!"

"We really do need to catch up, Naruto," said an innocent looking Hinata as Naruto walked away.

"Sure do. I'll talk to you during the lunch break," he winked at her just to anger Sasuke and walked off to his large cubicle.

And by 'catch up' she means asking him 6382652722 questions about Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

She wasn't even here for ten minutes and he already had competition for her heart.

Damn it.

"Let's go," he harshly said.

Hinata nodded as he led her back to the previous occupied cubicle, "I'll let you get acquainted now."

He gave her a nonchalant nod and went back to his office. He shut the door and leaned against it. He put a hand against his heart, futilely attempting to calm it down.

He shook his head and slightly spread open his office window shades. He saw her fixing some papers on her desk and oh.

She sure was beautiful.

Not that Sasuke's pride would ever allow him to admit it.

The tender look in his eyes quickly disappeared as he saw Kiba begin small talk with HIS woman.

His cool composure cracked when the mutt had dared to produce a giggle out of her.

He never did that!

Okay so yeah, he bullied her, traumatized her and ruined high school for her but still!

It wasn't fair. (In Sasuke's twisted opinion.)

He grabbed a pile of paperwork on his desk and opened the door. He interrupted Hinata's laughing and Kiba's chit chat.

He placed the heavy paperwork on Hinata's desk and glared at Kiba, "Mr. Inuzaka, Hinata has work to do so please go bother someone else," he said through gritted teeth.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, at Hinata and then back to Sasuke getting the 'hint hint' as he remembered his relentless teasing in high school in backfiring attempts to make her fall for him, "Understood, boss. I'll talk to you later tonight, Hinata."

He quickly left with Sasuke's imaginary daggers digging into his back, "Hinata, I expect you to complete all these forms in an hour. Return them to my desk as soon as possible and do not let people distract you from your duties."

People such as potential competitors for her love.

He quickly turned around and walked right back into his office.

He sighed.

He must be a sadist of some sort.

Hinata sighed as she clicked a pen and began to fill out the paperwork. A blonde popped her head above her cubicle wall.

"Hinata! It's so good to see you," said a smiling Ino.

Hinata looked up and smiled back, "Hello I-Ino. As beautiful as ever I see."

Ino smiled, "Thanks Hinata. You just started today?"

Hinata nodded, "First day and the paperwork has already piled up."

"But hey, at least the pay is really good," Ino took a glance at the pending paperwork, "Wow, Sasuke assigned you all that?"

Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Wow, he must still hate you, hu-" Ino quickly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Hinata shook her head, "It's alright. I know he still hates me."

Ino took pity upon her new co-worker and old friend, "I truly am sorry."

Hinata waved her hands in denial, "It's o-okay. You should get back to work before he scolds you."

Ino smiled back at the girl, "If you need anything, I'm right here!"

What she needs is Sasuke to place her into her bed and explore her body piece by piece as she screams out his name in the middle of the night.

Sound familiar?

She stared at the almost due immense amount of paperwork the only guy she's ever loved had assigned her to.

Hinata sighed.

She must be a masochist of some sort.


	2. Overtime

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"It seems as if you're going to be working overtime today," said a raven haired billionaire as he placed a very seemingly large pile of useless paperwork on her desk.

That's what she gets for deciding to take a coffee break with Kiba earlier this afternoon. Drinking coffee like she owned the place! And him! Standing nonchalantly next to her as she pressed her lips to a very envied coffee mug.

He had never wanted to be a coffee mug so badly in his life.

He truly was a love sick fool.

A bastard at it too.

Hinata gaped at the paperwork in front of her, "B-but Mr. Uchiha everyone has already left."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "And?"

He said it as if he was daring her to object him. She wouldn't of course.

She's Hinata for Kami's sake.

The woman that would rather set herself on fire than to indirectly insult someone.

"Nothing, Mr. Uchiha." she mumbled under her breath.

"That's what I thought. It's a required employee questionnaire. Take your time," he said as he smirked at her.

He left her cubicle and entered his office. He shut the door and evilly smirked to himself.

He'd give her ten minutes before his plan went into full action.

Step one: Give her an immense amount of impossible paperwork that didn't-even-relate-to-her-position-here-at-Uchiha-Corpation-but-hope-that-she-doesn't-question-it.

Step two: Nonchalantly ask her if she needs help, which she obviously will, cause hello she's Hinata Hyuga. (Hopefully with more of these deceitful plans in the future, she'll be Hinata Uchiha.)

Step three: Make her fall in love with your false sparkling 'Sai-styled' kindness.

Step four: Kiss her hard, push her against her cubicle wall and take her from behind.

Well, that certainly escalated quickly.

Sasuke stared at his extremely expensive watch as he counted down until he could wait no longer. He straightened his black tie and opened the door.

His body immediately made contact with a smaller frame.

Damn Newton's third law of motion.

Damn it to hell.

The impact forced Hinata to fall down and scatter paperwork all over the office floor. Sasuke on the other hand, was left unaffected for his body was too muscular to be knocked down by Hinata's much smaller frame.

His lips creepily curved upwards and his eyes widened as if he was struggling to look like a kind man. He reached out his hand towards her.

Hinata looked left and right and left again, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're glaring at me..."

Kindness was just not Sasuke's forte.

It just made him look like a homicidal killer.

A hot homicidal killer.

He retreated his hand as she began picking up the scattered papers. She stood up by herself and handed him the completed forms.

She began to dust herself off, "You're done already?"

"No, I got some help and finished half of them. I just wanted to hand these to you while I finished the other half of the pile."

Liar.

She just wanted to talk to him. The sound of his voice sent spiky tingles down her spine. And quite frankly, she liked it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes down at her, "How'd you finish half of it so fast?"

Hinata gulped and began fiddling with her fingers, a habit she had gotten rid of years ago, "I got help."

"From who exactly?"

Who in the hell would destroy his seemingly foolproof plan in the making?

That unfortunate being would have to pay.

"From Kiba. He forgot something in his cubicle and then offered me his assistance."

Sasuke raised his head up to a see an oblivious Kiba scribbling down random things on the required fields, "I see. Carry on then."

He harshly took the papers out of her hand and slammed the door in her face. He threw the papers in his waste bin next to his desk. He grit his teeth.

That dog would have to be put down.

He sighed and made his way to his window. He opened it and poked his head out.

Perhaps some fresh air would clear away his jealous tendencies, since Kiba truly didn't do anything wrong and let it go...

His eyes narrowed down as his turned into fifty shades of pure evil.

...Or not.

He smirked to himself as he made his way to his office door. He opened the door and faked a look of concern.

"Category: Stock Market. What is Johnny Depp's favorite day of the week? Okay, seriously what does this have to do-"

Kiba was cut off as Sasuke walked over to them, looking extremely worried.

The smug bastard sure could act.

"What's wrong?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Kiba, by any chance did you bring your dog to the office today?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I securely tied him up like I do every time I bring him. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke scratched his blue locks in order to make his sincerity look more well... sincere, "I just saw an extremely large dog run into the traffic."

Kiba stood up from his desk, "What?"

"Yeah, he's stuck under a car right now. There's dog blood seeping through the bottom of the car and everything."

"Oh my!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba ran to the elevators but was stopped by a nonchalant Sasuke.

"The elevators stopped working. I just got the call a few seconds ago. You're going to have to take the emergency stairs."

Liar.

Hinata gasped, "But we're on the sixty seventh floor!"

Kiba ran towards the emergency stairs, "You better hurry too. Last time I checked, the car is starting to reverse over Akamaru's body."

Kiba flew through the door ready to take upon the task of sixty seven flights of stairs.

He should've just took his coffee break elsewhere.

Hinata blinked, "Should we go after hi-"

"Anyways, it looks like since he's gone, you're going to have to finish that paperwork by yourself now."

Hinata just nodded, "I'm almost done any-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you. Stop begging," he hurriedly exclaimed as he cut her off.

Hinata blinked.

She was begging?

It appears as if the word 'begging' had taken a completely different meaning in Sasuke's mind. But hey, he was getting kind of desperate now since plan A and plan B were both shot down.

"Grab the papers and head into my office. Quickly," he said as he regained his cool composure.

Hinata quietly giggled and took the papers into his office. He had already set a chair next to his rather large leather one. He gestured for her to sit down next to him.

Her heart skip a beat.

And Kiba's long journey down sixty seven flights of stairs along with his supposedly dying dog were soon forgotten.

She clutched the papers in her hand and made her way to the chair. She meekly sat down next to him and started to absentmindedly fill in the blanks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Are you scared of me?"

Scared? Of what? He's just the guy that nonchalantly made her life a living hell throughout her high school years because he falsely assumed she had a crush on his best friend. No big deal.

Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head once more.

He flicked her forehead, "When I ask you a question, you are to tell me the truth."

She rubbed the spot where he had flicked her, "Th-that was the truth."

"Hn." he said as he looked away towards the opposing wall, "I..."

"You?"

"I..."

-am so in love with you but my pride won't let me tell you so excuse my cold harsh exterior towards you, it's out of a twisted-in-many-ways love, really.

There. I finished his sentence for him.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata widened her eyes as one of life's many rarities, "Sorry?"

Where was a camera when you needed one?

"For what I said on prom night.."

Sasuke sneaked a peak at her saddened face from the corner of his eye.

"It's o-okay. You were right, anyways..."

Sasuke's head completely snapped towards her, a light tint of pink painted his cheeks, "No! I was an idiot back then. You are not what I claimed you to be."

Hinata's shocked expression quickly melted into a tender one, "Thank you, Sasuke. You aren't exactly what I thought you were too."

Sasuke put a hand over the lower half of his face while he attempted suppress the blush she had caused, "What did you think I was?"

A masochistic, extremely hot, sex god like guy with a tendency to cause, mock and bask in her sorrow whose name was engraved 6372771818 into her biology notebook along with hers in a bunch of hearts.

Not that Hinata would ever admit that.

A nervous anime styled sweat drop popped up on her forehead, "You wouldn't want to know."

One end up of Sasuke's hidden lips curved upwards, "You know I have a coffee machine in here.."

Okay.

Congratulations.

Hinata blinked, "And?"

"You're welcome to take your coffee break in here. I insist."

Hinata blushed, "W-wh-"

He cut her off in order to avoid having to give an explanation, "That is all. Go home."

Or else his heart would burst out his poor chest.

Hinata sighed.

Once a sadist, always a sadist.

She smiled.

And once a masochist, always a masochist.

"Yes sir."

A panting, weary Kiba finally reached the front of the large building only to find his large dog happily wagging his tail and still next to his tied post.

And surprisingly, alive.

Kiba grit his teeth and yelled, "SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!"

Hinata turned around as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "What was that?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nothing."


	3. Misplaced Shredder

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updates. It's just that I've been going through a rough patch. My deadbeat father left the family so it's just me, my mom, and my sister. My feelings were terribly hurt because several of my fics ended up on this tumblr page of bad naruto fanfiction. When I found that out, my heart broke. I discontinued my fics because of it but then I got encouragement from you guys to go back to fic writing so thank you for not letting me give up! And I've been feeling melancholic because I ended my story 'Poor Girl'. That fic was my baby and now it's gone and I'm just so lost when it comes to writing now that I can't even write the sequel so please forgive me if this chapter isn't top notch. I've been feeling better so I will start to update the rest of my stories. I will go back to taking requests for fics again so leave any requests in the review box, PM, on tumblr at parnela (the m is actually an r and an n) or my tumblr anime blog named otakuinthesheets, or on twitter at ParnelaIW (the m is actually an r and an n). I truly apologize for the wait of all my pending pics.

"Who does he think he is?! Touching my woman like that," Sasuke said as he paced around his overly-luxurious office.

Naruto spun around in Sasuke's leather chair, "One, he didn't touch her at all. Two, she's not your woman. Three, he just lent her his stapler. Four, he doesn't even swing on Hinata's side of the playground if you know what I mean."

"Not touching her?! Come here," Sasuke said as he slightly opened the lighting shade in his office window that showed the office cubicles. Naruto stood up and sighed as he walked over and looked out the inward window, "Look!"

"So Gaara has his hand on her shoulder, so what?"

"Look closer! They're sharing jokes like they're going to get eloped any second now," Sasuke said as he clenched his jaw.

"It's your fault. You're the one who decided that you would break her stapler before anyone timed in so she would magically waltz in and ask you to borrow yours," Naruto inquired with a chuckle.

"I'm about to go take that stapler of his and use it to staple his tie to his cubicle wall."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't get jealous over something that isn't even yours," Naruto picked up a pen and began to play with it.

"She is mine. Theoretically."

"How-"

"She just is," Sasuke shook his head, "Get back to work."

"I'm not trying to get out of my job or anything because I absolutely love working with my best friend but I'm worried," Naruto said as he leaned on the door.

Sasuke took out a pair of high-tech binoculars hidden in the back of his black slacks and pressed the stalking device against the inward office window, "Worried about what?"

"That," Naruto said with exasperation, "Look Sasuke, I'm just saying that you seem a little too caught up with her. She isn't even yours. You can't keep chasing her forever."

"Did you just say that you want me to give up on Hinata?"

Naruto gulped as he felt his lifespan shorten by fifty years, "Well, I didn't technically say it...I simply implied it."

Sasuke indifferently drew his eyes away from the binoculars and stoically stared at Naruto before returning to his former position, "You're fired."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on! Jokes aside!"

Sasuke rose a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Who said I was joking?"

"How about yesterday when you asked Ino where Hinata was and she said that Hinata had a date with her dentist and you screamed 'what' so loud that the sixth floor heard you?"

Sasuke ruefully shook his head, "In my defense, she should've used the proper term for appointment!"

"All, I'm saying is-"

"Shh!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Is it lunch hour already?"

Naruto peeked out the blinds only to see Gaara help Hinata put on her sweater.

He could've sworn he heard Sasuke's binoculars crack.

"They think they're going to go on a date," Sasuke said with a Sai-styled smile, "How cute."

Sasuke threw his binoculars towards Naruto's head. Naruto rubbed his throbbing head, "Out of all the best friends I could've chosen to work for, I chose the lovesick psycho with the perfect aim."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and flung the door open, "Where are you guys going?"

Hinata sweetly smiled at Sasuke while Naruto prayed for Gaara's job which was, unbeknownst to him, hanging on a thread. A jealous thread whose name rhymes with Masuke Muchiha, "We're just grabbing some lunch down at that Italian place on Takay avenue."

Sasuke had four choices.

A. Fire Gaara on the spot.

B. Kill Gaara on the spot.

C. Fire then proceed to kill Gaara on the spot.

D. Allow them to go to the Italian restaurant, call the owner, buy the place and shut it down before they even get in Gaara's car.

Sasuke falsely smiled at Gaara, "Gaara, may I talk to you privately in the faculty kitchen?"

Naruto nervously gulped as he made his way towards the coffee cart, "The faculty kitchen?...You mean, where the knives are?"

"Can you talk to Gaara after we come back? I don't want to miss our reservation," Hinata innocently said as she missed the slight twitch in Sasuke's left eye.

"Reservations? Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil your engagement party," Sasuke mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Did you say something Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto coming back with the coffee cart. An evil glint shined in his eyes. He put his foot out. He had worked it all out in his head.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Naruto was right.

The bastard had excellent aim.

The back half of the cart rose due to Sasuke's foot's intervening and as Naruto lost all control of it, he saw a smirk playing on Sasuke's lips. The steaming black coffee along with the cream and milk had landed on Hinata's desk- specifically, the now soggy file of important documents that were due tomorrow sitting right on the edge of her desk ready for submission right above her "misplaced" large shredder.

Like Naruto had previously stated, the lovesick psycho had a perfect aim.

Gaara helped Naruto stand up, "Are you okay?"

Hinata ran over to her desk, "Oh no!"

Naruto looked at a scheming Sasuke in the eyes and mouthed, "You're despicable."

"It seems as if Hinata must stay for lunch hour to re-do all those documents due to Naruto's clumsiness," Sasuke pushed a jaw clenching Naruto and sympathetic Gaara to one of the office's elevators, "You two shouldn't let that reservation go to waste. I'll help Hinata. Good bye."

As the elevator door closed, Naruto glared at an innocent Gaara, "Don't think that just cause you're buying me dinner that I'm going to let you go to second base."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked towards Hinata, "I'll help you fill out all of the documents. I keep a record of all assigned documents on my computer. Let's head into my office."

Hinata kind heartedly smiled at her sadist of a boss, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Sasuke sent her a nod of acknowledgement and turned around in order to conceal his red stained cheeks, "It's nothing."

"Follow me," he walked in his office with Hinata in tow. He pulled out a chair for her and she gracefully sat in it. He took his own seat and searched his computer for the documents, "I apologize for Naruto. He lacks your graces."

Hinata modestly shook her head, "Accidents happen."

Sasuke falsely sighed, "But you must be hungry. We can order from any restaurant of your choosing. My treat."

Hinata shook her head and walked out his office and towards her cubicle, "That won't be necessary. I'll be right back."

As soon as she left his office, he ran his hands through his onyx hair and loosened his neck tie. He reached into his desk drawer and took out his chapstick and applied it to his perfectly curved lips. Hinata quickly came back with a large lunchbag. Sasuke rose a perfectly arched eyebrow as Hinata set out two sets of plastic cutlery, "What is this?"

"Lunch," Hinata casually said.

"But you and Gaara made lunch reservations at that restaurant."

Hinata's smile slightly faltered,"The reservations were made at last minute right before lunch hour began."

"That particular restaurant needs reservations to be set two days before."

"Gaara told me he had set it up already so today we would uh-"

"Then why'd you bring lunch?"

"I forgot that we made reservations!"

"Then why would you bring lunch for two?"

"Sometimes Ino likes to have lunch with me-"

"She always has lunch with Shikamaru."

"Did I say Ino? I meant in-n-Naruto! Yes! Naruto!"

Sasuke interlocked his fingers under his stubble-free chin, "Naruto and I have lunch every day."

A crimson red blush painted Hinata's cheeks, "I-I-I-I!"

Sasuke's husky voice cascaded with laughter, "Relax. I'm just joking around."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and clutched her upper chest, "You give me anxiety. Anyways, did you print out the documents?"

Sasuke viciously stood up, "Forget the documents," and in a swift movement he pushed all the desk's belongings to the floor, "I'm going to take you right here and right now."

"Boss, p-p-please," Hinata steamily climbed on the desk, "B-be gentle with me."

Hinata took a hold of his loosened tie and dragged Sasuke closer towards her and pressed her plump lips against his. Her lips tasted like euphoria and cinnamon buns. She pulled away from his lips panting as he straddled her on the sturdy wooden desk, "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Join the club," he said as he peppered her neck in butterfly kisses.

"-Suke! Sasuke!"

And then he awoke from his lustful daydream.

Hinata waved her hands on front of him, "Are you alright? You spaced out there for a couple seconds."

Sasuke let out a raspy sigh. Life sure was cruel.

"Yeah, the documents are on top of the printer."

Hinata retrieved them and split the pile into unevenly pieces. She set the smaller amount of papers on Sasuke's side of the desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Give me that pile."

"You're too kind to me," Hinata took out two bentos and placed them on their plates. Hinata took one of Sasuke's pens from his penholder and began to re-fill out the documents. They sat in silence as Sasuke immediately filled out the forms and opened his bento. Hinata smiled up at him.

If only she hadn't spoken.

The lovesick fool.

"I made sure to put extra tomatoes in your bento. I remember how much you liked them."

As soon as those words left her mouth, a red faced Hinata was debating on whether to jump out the window or to just smash her head so hard on the desk that she fell unconscious.

Sasuke rose both his perfectly arched eyebrows and his lips formed into a smirk,"You planned to give me a bento beforehand? How interesting."

A spontaneous coma had never sounded so good until now.

Hinata gulped.

"I-I-I-I-"

Her sentence was cut off by a barging Naruto, " Who does he think he is?! He said that I'm not interesting? Me? Not interesting! I wrestled a bear once, I am in-"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, "Am I interrupting something?"

It wasn't a spontaneous coma but hey, beggars can't choose.

"Yes," Sasuke said with an anime vein popping out of his forehead.

"Not at all. I was leaving already," Hinata hastily grabbed both piles of the files while attempting to avoid Sasuke's piercing eyes.

Hinata quickly put all the trash in Sasuke's waste bin. Naruto gulped as Sasuke stared him straight in the eyes and slid his finger across his throat. Hinata excused herself and quickly left the private office.

Naruto put his hands together, "I'm really sor-"

Sasuke indifferently turned around in his large office chair, "You're dead to me."

Hinata quickly walked to her cubicle and let out a big sigh of relief. She put the documents in her drawer and looked left and right in the office. Empty. Hinata then took the large shredder that was placed on the edge of the desk and put it under her desk, where it originally belonged.

But wait!

Why had she placed the oh-so-important documents on the edge of her desk if she had put the shredder right underneath it? It's not like she planned to wait until Sasuke was leaving the office to accidentally push the documents into her shredder so she would have to stay late with her 'sympathetic' boss, (that she was hopelessly in love with), re-filling out those documents with an already prepared snack until Naruto had fortunately ruined the documents for her?!

Pshhhhh.

That's something only a masochist would do.


End file.
